Halloween night out in the sea
by DarkStrom920
Summary: Well this is just a short That I cam up with I hope you like. It's about Kelly, Jack, Ginger and Barbossa on Halloween and Jack thinks he can get the ship back. Can he? You just have to read. Hope you all like it. Have fun reading.


I do not own POTC but I do own Ginger and Kelly

This si a short I cam up with on my own I hope you like

Halloween night out in the sea

"Love what are you doing?" Jack ask Kelly walking over to her. "Carving out faces on these pumpkins." Kelly told him with a smile. "Why would you do that?" Jack ask her piking up one of the pumpkins and looking at them. "Because it's Halloween and I love doing this and the best part  
is that we get to dress up anything we want." She told him getting up and grabbing the pumpkin and kissing him. "Anything you say?" Jack ask looking at her with and smile and with the pumpkins?" He ask looking. "To keep out evil ghost or spirits. That's what I hared I do it for fun." Kelly  
told him. "You don't say?" Jack said having a evil smile. 'What is he up to?' Kelly wonder.

At the Black Pearl

"Ginger what is that you doing?" Barbossa ask her with a look. "Making a costume." She said putting one an outfit that look like a princess. "For what?" He ask. "For Halloween of court." She said with a smile. "What is Halloween?" He ask her with a strange look. "Well it having fun, dressing up and to scared evil monsters away." She said looking at him when she look at him and look back at her dress. "Aye I see well..." Then he was out of the cabin. "Hector what!" She yelled at him. "Yes?" He ask her as he turn around and seen her. 'Wow she is Sexy.' He said in his mind. "Don't worry about what I said it's nothing really to worry about were out in the sea and no one is that stupid to do that." She told him and well she might be right.

Back at the island where Jack and Kelly are at

"Sweetheart where did you get these pumpkins at anyway." Jack ask her looking around. "Well this cabin we found and stop at has a garden in the back and that's where I found it at." She told him as she put on her costume. She came out and she was dress up as a sexy cat and Jack well a dog. "Damn you one bloody sexy cat." Jack said taking a drink of his rum and then look out at the sea. "What are you looking at Jack. "There she be love." He told her and they where looking at the ship. Then The Black Pearl came up to them. "Um Jack why is he a skeleton? " Kelly ask Jack looking at Barbossa. " Look up in the sky and then you know why." He told her. "Ha I got you know Hector!" Jack said to him. "What ya be talking about Jack and Kelly you look nice." He told them. "I did this for Jack not for you that's what you have Ginger for!" She Yelled at him. "Kelly said with these pumpkins they keep you evil spirits away!." Jack told him with a smile. "Did you tell him that?" Ginger ask her sister. "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. I am not saying!" Kelly told her with here arms cross. "Well it's not working so good night to you all and Happy Halloween to you all and Jack ye be not getting this ship back cause it be mine." Hector said to them and keep going. "Why did it not work." Jack ask scratching his head. Kelly look at the pumpkins and smile. "Jack we for got to light them up with candles." She told him. "Fuck." Jack said coming up to her. "Well if that what you want to do then we can." Kelly said with a smile. "Kelly?" Jack said with a grumpy face. "Yes Jack?" She ask looking down. "Happy Halloween and love you." He told her and kiss her. She pull around and smile. "Happy Halloween Jack and I love you too. Next time we will get the Pearl back." She kiss him.

At the Pearl

"You know they forgot to light the pumpkins up?" Ginger told him. "I see that Ginger." Barbossa said with a smirk. "Hector?" Ginger said looking up to him as he look out to the sea. "Yes love?" He ask her. "Happy Halloween...AndIloveyou." She said to him. "Happy Halloween and what was that?" He ask her. looking down at her. "Nothing." She said looking away. "I love you to." He said in her ear. "Shit." She said as she close her eyes and Barbossa kiss her.

Well there you ave it. I hope you like it. Oh yeah Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
